Tempered Iron
by Niklog
Summary: Weiss was born as a Faunus. Her father denied her, ditched her, and someone else took her, making her their personal tool. While she connects with other people, she learns about the real intentions of the two main sides she was being raised in. What side will she pick? Who is with her? Who's against her? Who are the leaders of each side? (Faunus Weiss AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:  
Hey all, Updating this for the Author notes.  
First, wanted to say a HUGE thanks to metaldragon868 for helping me out with this story.  
Second, This is my first Fan Fiction so I would like you to review your opinion on it.  
Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy the story.  
[EDIT] I've re-written the chapter, added some "feel" to it.  
And again, A huge thanks to metaldragon868 for helping me out with this story, It wouldn't have been written unless he helped me.  
Go check out his story! he deserves that.**

* * *

 **Prologue:** **The Night**

 **?** PoV

"Ha ha ha, For our new project!" I Said as I held my shot of whiskey up. The town Inn was crowded and loud. A lot of people were partying after a successful launch of a new Knight prototype

"For our new project!" Everyone screamed. Taking their shots with one gulp.

After few shots and celebrating, I noticed a man. He had a black hood on him, and some sort of a cape. The cape was black and some sort of symbol on it, although I didn't recognize that symbol.  
He shouldn't have been a problem. _Just a normal person, with a gothic style clothing, Who am I to judge humans_. I thought.

When he noticed me he started to gaze right into my eyes.  
His eyes were bright green, they had fear in them. He jaw opened in fear, it looked like he muttered something. He didn't stop gazing into my eyes the whole time.  
I could feel him judging my soul, examining me, reading me like I was an open book. He finally approached me, he was smaller than me so he looked upwards at me with sad eyes, terrified of what they saw.

He started calling me a Murderer, He said I killed his Wife, His Daughter, Taking everything he had from him.  
He fell on the floor, kneeling, he was shocked and he started tearing. I could hear him sob, So I patted him on his back trying to calm him down.  
I looked at the man with a confused look, Saying He must be confusing me with someone else.  
I apologized for his loss, and what had happened, and said I wasn't the guy he was looking for.

He got up with determination in his eyes that it was me, He grabbed me by my shirt, trying to lift me up, saying to my face.

"Murderer" He sobbed with tears in his eyes " You killed them! You took everything I loved from me!" The whole Inn got quite, the man was screaming at me.  
Everyone was shocked that someone will try to threat one of the leading man on Remnant, They stared as they waited for my replay to the mans accusations.

"Uh- Look, I know you are frustrated and you want to find the person. But it wasn't me" I said trying to calm him down again.

"It _Was_ you" he said, "You killed my Wife! My Daughter!"

I tried patting him on his shoulder, even going in for a hug. But he didn't calm down, he just got even more furious.  
He lifted his arm upwards, clenching it into a fist. As he pulled his hand back to punch me, my reactions reactions kicked in. I slapped him in the face, hard enough to disorient him, but not enough to knock him worked exactly as I wanted. I made him disoriented, I thought it will knock his mind back to him.

But it clearly didn't. All he did was mutter some things under his breath, he moved his hands and arms in a strange way, twisting them like he had an invisible sphere in his hands. It was hypnotizing, but then he stopped. He turned around and left slamming the Inn door.

I haven't seen him since then, Thinking it was all over.  
I have never been this wrong my whole life.

It was already few months after the incident had happened, My wife and I were expecting our new child to be born, the latest technology said it will be another girl. We've decided to name her "Weiss", It was a fitting name for a Schnee.  
My wife and I were Happy, my life was getting better and better. I was running a successful company, Having another child. I had the feeling nothing could go wrong.

When _Everything_ went wrong.

My wife and I were at the hospital. When she was about to give birth. The doctors took her into the birthing room, and asked me to stay outside and wait for them to call me. and all I could do is wait until they let me see her.

When I noticed something.

Someone.

It was the man, with the black hood and black cape, from the bar few months ago.  
His cape got longer, it dragged on the floor, he walked slowly, aimlessly. Until he noticed me.  
I was terrified, My body started shaking, I did not know why. He walked towards me, Slowly. I tried to not show any sign of fear, to establish dominance.

He looked at me.  
Right in the eyes. his bright green eyes were filled with jot and pleasure and not sadness. He enjoyed watching me freeze, breathless as he got closer.  
That feeling returned, the same on I had in the bar that other night. Of him, judging me. It was frightening.

"She would not be a normal human" He said, turning his glance to the window.

"Wh- What d- What do you mean?" I asked, terrified. My whole body started shaking

"You shall soon see for yourself" he said, smiling at me with a final look before He turned around and left.

With the thought in my head, of my daughter, My daughter isn't going to be a normal human.  
 _What does that even mean 'your daughter would not be a normal human'_ I thought.

I rushed to the information desk, I asked where my wife is.

Mrs. Schnee.

"Oh, Umm. Room 204 Mr. Schnee" the nurse said, pointing at the long empty hallway.  
I started running towards the room, where my wife was being taken care of.

But I was too late.

I walked in just to find _it_.  
I saw her, Having those silver wold ears, standing straight. A sudden movement had cought my eyes, it was a long silver white tail.  
I hated it.  
I hated my own daughter having fanus heritage. My wife was on a bed under some white and blue blankets, She looked at me with fear, her eyes shined as tears filled them.  
She was afraid of what I might do to the poor baby.  
I sat next to her and calmed her down, I wasn't going to kill her. But I had to do something. She could not live with us. She was a fanus. They are just some advanced animals.  
They are lesser beings than humans. let her understand that. She accepted it, but she was still  
She cried, from the thought her daughter, will not grow with her.

So I took a basket, Warped the pale baby in a blue blanket and tacked it so it will not freeze while being alone, in the cold streets.  
I've added a note saying " I can not take care of her. I wish the one who finds her, Can."  
Then I took the basket with me,I went on a walk, realizing what had happened. After I've went few blocks from the hospital. I left it there on the side of the walkway under a street light, and walked back to the hospital, to calm my broken wife.

* * *

 **?** PoV

"You don't have much of a choice here, Adam" I said, looking at the red haired male with joy in my face as he tried getting up on his legs. He had a black jacket on him, it had some drawings on it, but on the back there was a drawing of a rose. I didn't really know why, and did not care.

"Arg, Fine" He surrendered "I'll help you" looking up to me. He's mask blocking his eyes.

"Didn't think otherwise" I said with a smirk on my face "We will be gathering at the Docks tomorrow night. Platform 9.  
You and your troops come there, and we will establish our base" I said before turning around and leaving.

I was walking in the streets of atlas, Having a nice evening. The sky was turning black as night was approaching, the only light were street lights and some lit apartments. _Everything was going according to plan._ I thought

I was about to go into a restaurant to get dinner when I heard a cry.  
It was a baby's cry. But it wasn't a cry for his mother, to pick him up.

No, It was a cry for help, He was stranded, alone. It was afraid.

I quickly ran towards the general location of the cry, looking for the baby.  
When I finally found it, under a streetlight. It was a small basket tacked with a light blue blanket. When I saw her.  
It was a little fanus girl. She had pale skin, and beautiful silver with the combination of blue eyes. Her little wolf ears were stand straight upwards, and her long tail was wiggling as I smiled at her.  
 _She was mesmerizing_ I thought.

So I took her with me.

After getting some supplies for myself and the small baby girl I've just picked up and for some other helpers I had with me, I started walking towards our hideout.  
Not the warehouse I gave the Red haired fanus, Adam.  
But a private hideout. It was an abandoned flat, with 3 bedrooms.  
Me, and two of my personal helpers each got room. Mine was the main bedroom, It had a big king sized bed and a TV, although I did not use it. My helpers had smaller rooms with a bed in each one of them but now few things are going to change.

I opened the door slowly trying not to wake the baby or the helpers. I walked silently and with caution not to stumble upon anything. I closed my rooms door silently trying not to do too much noise as the door squicked until I've finally closed it. The helpers were in a deep sleep so they didn't even hear the door. but the baby woke up and started crying.  
"SHhhh, SHHH" I whispered to the baby panicking, I didn't have expireince with babies. It was the first time I've hold one this close to me.

As the baby kept crying the helpers woke up, Startled. They were charging towards me blindly.

"It is me" I said.

"C- Ci- Cinder?" They asked confused.

"Yes?" I asked while looking at the baby.

"Wh- Why do you have a baby with you?" One of them asked, trying to understand as he looked at the small pale baby.

"Hmmm" I grined "Isn't it obvious? Our own little pet."

"Umm, One last thing" one of them said.

"Yes?"

"What name are you give her?"

"Hmm" I put some thought into it and after a moment of thinking answered "Eisen"

"May I know why?"

"I can already tell. She has a will of iron in her." I said at last

* * *

 **Author notes:  
Yes I have re-written this chapter.  
The next chapter is already written just tweaking some stuff to it, It should be up by this weekend.  
If you see something wrong with my grammar. Sorry, English is not my mother language but I am trying. If you notice something please review so I could correct that.  
 _  
Favorite - follow - review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello! Sorry for the upload rate, but I had couple of difficulties during this chapter.  
And I know I wrote that the next chapter would be in a week, it wasn't.  
Sorry.  
On other note, I wanted to tell thanks to Metaldragon868 who is helping me a lot with this story!  
And to Minesniper, for helping me with the grammar issues I had. Go check them out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Love takes time**

Cinder PoV

"She is beautiful," I said, looking at the baby girl. She had big, pale, gray eyes with long, black eyelashes. Her hair started growing silver. She had small, silver wolf ears, and a small, silvery-white tail. She also had a gorgeous, toothless smile.

She was going to be my "secret" weapon. But before she could be my weapon, she needed to grow up.

I asked my helpers to get some formula for her. They nodded and left without question while I sat and played with the little baby, all with a small grin on my face. I picked her up and rocked her side to side. She looked at me while I held her in my hands.

She grabbed my finger with her hand, it was the size of my little finger. She was so small, her face was round and a bit chubby, with her big pale gray eyes looking at me.

I didn't have a little sister, nor had I wanted one; but she was close to that. She made me feel… something that I didn't know how to explain.

And it got even stronger when she was about 12 months old. I was changing her diaper with her in my hands.

She looked at me.

She gazed into my eyes with love and affection, her eyes filling up with joy.  
Then she smiled at me. A big and wide smile. She laughed and giggled as I played with her. After we stopped, I took her in my arms, holding her carefully while walking to her room. Then I gently put her down to sleep.

She looked at me again, smiling, her eyes widened as I kissed her forehead. She muttered something that I didn't quite understand it at first. I looked at her with a confused look, and then she said it again.

"Mama" Her wolf ears were twitching and tail happily wagging.

I threw my head back with shock. I was surprised by the toddler's speaking.

 _Wh- What? She can already talk?_ I thought confusedly. My heart was warmed. It felt something… weird. I've never felt it before.

I was used to people fearing me, kneeling at me, scared.

It was the first time I felt… real love. She didn't know what I did, or what happened to her.

She just loved me.

Then she said "Mama" to me. She thinks that I am her mother.

I panicked a bit at first, I didn't know what to do. I've never experienced this before, this 'Love' thing. It was new to me. But I've decided to accept it, embrace it, and love her back.

I patted her on the head, moving the back of my hand down her cheek, and said to her "Yes darling, I am your mother."

I watched her as she grew up. She got Taller. Became stronger. She became more beautiful with each day that passed.

Her face was getting more lady-like, it started to have a heart-like shape. Her nose was small and a bit lifted, her eyes were a light gray color. Her silver wolf ears had grown bigger, more sensitive. They weren't as cute anymore. They were usually straight upwards, showing off their large size.

I couldn't care less if she was a faunus. After all, she is my greatest treasure.

* * *

Adam PoV

"All you have to do is agree." Cinder said.

"I need to think about it." I replied.

"So be it. But I need an answer. Today" Cinder said.

"Argh, Fine." I spat with an unsatisfied look on my face.

I walked out of the room and started thinking about what she had said when something interrupted me. It was a sound of a young girl reading out loud. I was confused. Having doubts as for why in a place like this, a gang hideout, there would be a little girl reading out loud.

So I walked over to the noise, it was a room in the end of the hallway. As I entered I was frozen by the sight. It was a little faunus girl. She was about 5 years old, and she was learning to read.

"Hello?" I said slowly with a soft voice, staying back not to look intimidating. _What is she doing here?_ I thought

"M- My mommy said not to speak with strangers." she muttered and took a step back. _Well, at least she is somewhat smart._ "You smell like Mommy." She said as she sniffed the air around and took a small step forward.

 _What? I smell like her mother? How is that possible?_ I thought but continued. "Okay, what is the next word you are learning?" I asked, kneeling, trying to look less big and scary. _I don't want her to be scared of me._

"Um- Umm- It's this one" She pointed at her small book, it said "Big apple tree" in big black and bold words.

"What does it say?" I asked her with a clueless sounding voice.

"Ummm. B... B- Di" She tried to read the words, but she was getting stuck often "Di- Bi- B..." She tried again, but with no luck.

"Try reading one word at a time, okay?" I asked her, teaching her a life lesson on understanding something when you don't fully know what you are reading.

"Okay," she said, "B... Di- Big!"

"Correct. Next one." I said and smiled at her, encouraging her to read the next word.

"A- Ap... Apple."

"Good job, last one."

"T- Tr- Thre- Tree!" She said.

"Good job! Now say it all together." I said with a small smirk on my face.

"D- Big Ap- Apple Th- Tree!"

"Good job. Give me a high five." I said, raising my arm.

"Why didn't they write 'big apple three'?" The little girl asked writing the number three in the air.

"That's because a tree is a big, big plant that reaches high in the sky. Three is a number."

"Which one is here?"

"Tree, it's a big apple tree."

"There you are!" A voice said. I turned around and saw Cinder again.

"Mommy!" The little faunus girl said, and ran towards Cinder.

 _C- Cinder is the faunus' mother? But how? Cinder is not a faunus._ I thought as more and more questions filled my head with confusion about the two's relationship.

"Come here." She picked the little girl up in her arms, the girl was smiling brighter than anything I've seen before. Cinder really was her mother. _Maybe she adopted her?_ Another thought came into my mind. _But why? I don't see her as a great faunus lover, especially considering how she treats my men in the White Fang._

Cinder rocked a bit making the little girl fall asleep, she then gently put her on her bed, covering her up with a blanket and kissing her on the forehead. "Good night, Angel."

"I bet you have questions."

"Uh- Y- Yes," I said as I regained focus ,"Why is-"

"Why is a little faunus girl calling me mother?"

"Y- yes."

"It's because I am her mother; I raised since she was a baby."

"But why? Why did you take her? She is a faunus, humans do not adopt faunus kids."

"I saw greatness within her. So I took her with me, and raised her as my own. Her heritage shouldn't change that or my feeling towards her."

I stood there shocked by the answer. I did not know how to react to this.

No human I've encountered ever said something like this about faunus. It changed me a bit, I felt as if I could trust Cinder more. She didn't see the whole faunus thing as a curse or something. She saw me and them as equals. I liked it.

"Anyways. Let's get back to business." Cinder said, making me focus again.

"Oh right, yes." I said, " I agree to your offer."

"Hm," She said with a smirk, "I didn't think otherwise."

* * *

Cinder PoV

"Come now, Eisen. Pick a weapon. You may choose any that you like. You have a huge selection here."

She looked at the table that was full of weapons of various sizes and styles. From guns to swords, staffs and axes.

"Eh, Umm." Eisen focused, grabbing her chin as she thought of a weapon of choice."I know!" She said loudly,"I want swords like uncle Adam has! One for each hand!" She finished

At the mention of "Uncle Adam" my brow twitched in suppressed annoyance. Ever since she had met Adam, she'd been enamored with him. I suppose it was good for her to have a strong male, and Faunus, role model; and it helped that Adam seemed to make her happy. It's just...something about it rubs me the wrong way.

 _Is it jealousy?_ I considered momentarily.

I quickly discarded those thoughts as I moved to more important things.

Namely, finding out where to start with her.

At first, I just let her use a training knife before having her use actual training katanas, nothing special. The knife was made of silver steel, it shined with the florescent lighting in the house, and the blade itself was dulled so that it won't hurt the opponent.

It was hard to find a good pair of katanas, but I found them. The perfect pair, they were two black-bladed katanas. They had a red and black handle with white wrappings on it. The blade itself was a bit shorter than the usual, but it still worked well.

But…

I didn't want to show Eisen her new katanas yet. I feel like there should be a more appropriate time for that.

"Eisen"

"Huh?" the little girl looked at me with confusion, as for why would I interrupt her play-time.

"Come with me" I said and made a gesture with my hand for her to follow me

"Where are we going?" the little faunus girl asked with confusion, trailing behind me.

"To the sparring room" I said "This is where you are going to spend the next few weeks, depends on how well you'll do."

"Wha- Mommy why?" the girl asked with tears coming into her eyes.

"Shh… relax my child, I am not leaving you. I meant that this is going to be your "school" for the next few weeks or even months. You will be going here in the morning, training until noon and going back home." I explained to the little girl. "I will never leave you," I said as I hugged Eisen, she tightened her grip on me and didn't let go until she was calm once more.

The following morning, I explained to Eisen everything she will be learning in the "school."  
She had mixed feeling about this, she never left my side for more than few hours, and even then I was just in the other room, as far as she knows at least.

"Let's go Eisen" I said to the girl, as she hopped out of her room, dressed in sports clothes. She has a light, plain black T-shirt on, black and white shorts that widened at the end of them and red sport shoes.

I grabbed her and picked her up, looking at her and smiling as I opened the door and went through it. I pressed the button on the wall and waiting for the lift to come. A few seconds later the lift came and I pressed the '-2' button. We slowly descended to the '-2' floor, where our sparring room was. I walked inside and put her down. "It's time Eisen"

The first training routine was how to attack and counter attack with knives.

At first, Eisen was getting really frustrated with herself not landing hits on her sparring partner, but as time passed she was getting better and better. She was able to hit her sparring partner 3 times without taking a hit. It was huge progress considering she was still a young little girl.

After that the next few weeks she was learning how to parry attacks. This was a harder technique it involved a lot of patience and having complete focus, both of which will be hard for a little girl.

And as expected the girl was getting tired of this training rather quickly.

At the first few lessons she was failing, and wanted to quit. But I pushed her not to -to pick her weapon and continue.

It was hard for the girl, but she succeeded.

Her sparring partner went for an upper attack with the knife, she placed her knife above her head, slightly tilted. As her partner's knife hit it, his knife ran along her blade and left her untouched.

She had blocked the attack instead of just dodging it. She was getting better and better.

After few months of training, she was already able to attack, parry, dodge and counterattack. It was impressive considering she was still young. I decided that on her birthday, which will be this upcoming weekend, I'll give Eisen her first set of training swords. It'll take a long time before she will be able to actually fight with them, but I believe in her. She has a will of iron, after all.

As the weekend approached, Eisen became more and more excited for her birthday. She knew I had a present for her but she had no idea what it would be. The closer the weekend was came, the grin on her face was grew bigger and bigger.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

I heard shouting and felt something jumping on my stomach, I waited for her to be in the air, and then I caught her.

"Gotcha!" The little girl screamed, but she wasn't hurt, she was giggling.

I pinned her to the bed and started tickling her, she was laughing uncontrollably.

I let go of her as she got down off the bed, waiting for me.

"Can I get my present?" Eisen asked with her eyes widening with hope.

"You know the rules."

Eisen frowned "Yes... only after breakfast."

"Go brush your teeth, I'll be there shortly." I said and entered my private bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my raven hair was flowing on my shoulders. I opened the faucet and let the water stream out as I took my toothbrush and put it under the water for a few seconds, and brushed my teeth. Then I opened the closet I had there under the sink, and got a box out. It was wrapped with wrapping paper that had angels on its light blue background. The box itself was quite large, it was long and thin, but light. It was Eisen's first katanas.

I left the bathroom and put the box on the nightstand as I quickly undressed from my nightwear and into a more casual look. Then I grabbed the present and left to the kitchen, hiding the gift behind me.

"What do you want for breakfast, Birthday Girl?" I asked Eisen. _It will probably be bacon and eggs._ I thought, but I asked her anyway.

"Umm…" the girl thought for few seconds and gave me her answer, and it was as I thought. "Bacon and eggs, please." Eisen said with a big smile covering her face.

"Okay, Honey," I said with a small grin on my face.

She liked when I cooked. My meals were her favorite, and I enjoyed cooking for her.  
I poured some oil on the pan and put two strips of bacon to let them fry, and in the mean-time I scrambled the eggs.

Once I flipped the bacon I poured the egg onto the pan, making an omelette with bacon strips.

After few minutes the meal was ready, I served it to Eisen with some orange juice. Her face had a large smile decorating her face when she saw the bacon omelette.

Happiness filled my heart as I saw the joyful child enjoying their favorite meal. This was her birthday after all.

After she had finished the meal. Her eyes were filled with pure joy, and hope. She was getting excited. She wanted her present.

"So… Umm- Mom…. My… Thingy…." She said as her lips curved into a large smile.

"Oh… Right." I said, acting that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"How could I forget your lunch for today?" I said as I turned around back to the kitchen, with a large grin covering my face from teasing the little girl.

"Mom? Are you serious?" She asked. Her smile disappeared, and her eyes were filled up with concern.

"Oh? Did I forget something?" I said looking at the girl with confusion. "Apart from this?" I continued and handed the box to her.

Her face instantly sparked with joy again. She jumped out of her seat, and grabbed the box with excitement. She started ripping the wrapping and throwing it anywhere, just to let the paper out of her hand. After few seconds, a small 'rain' of blue paper was falling to the floor.

Finally, she got to the box. She opened it slowly, her eyes filling with joy and excitement.

Her face froze. _She doesn't like it?_ I thought to myself when her movement snapped me back, Her face had pure happiness on it. Her smile was bigger than ever, her eyes were looking at the blade with eagerness and joy.

She picked up the two blades from the box, she took one in each hand. The blades were long and shined with the reflection of the light bulbs in the room.

She turned around and dropped her blades as she saw my face. I was smiling wide.

She ran up to me and wrapped her hands around my back for a hug, her face was resting on my chest as she tightened the grip. "I love you, Mommy!" She said, looking upwards to my face.

"I love you too, Honey."

It was that moment that I realized that I had never experienced this kind of love before. I had lovers beforehand but it wasn't _this_ kind of love. This was familial love. And now that I get to think about it, I've never really had a family. My parents were junk and left me to do whatever I wanted, not giving a shit. I could've taken that to two places. Give up, or I could keep trying; and I did. It did not cause me to lose myself.

I loved that girl, I loved everything about her. She wasn't a secret weapon. She was my daughter.

* * *

? PoV

I was walking the streets of Vale, it was Autumn. The trees were colored yellow and orange, and the weather was getting colder. The clouds were getting darker and darker. _  
It would rain soon,_ I thought, _let's get this over with._

I was either about to do something really, really stupid, or something really really smart. Depends on how you look at it.

 _Okay, I need to go over the plan again just to make sure._ I thought, sitting in a cafe in the center of Vale. _I go into the bank and sit on one of the benches in the corner. Then a man walks into the bank, he is heavily armed. He threatened to kill everyone if they move, disobey him, or call the police. He'll aim his assault rifle at the young female at the counter telling her to get him to the vault. He takes me, threatening to blow my face off if he doesn't get to the vault in the next minute._  
 _I'll pretend to cry and be scared, then he takes me to the vault and makes me put all the money in the bags. After I am finished, he takes me again and walking towards the back door, leaving the bank and me. What they don't know is that there is no robber, and it's all their imagination.  
_  
"I'm ready." I whispered to myself, and walked into the bank when a thought hit me, something that could completely ruin the whole plan. If there were any cops inside, my plan would not work.

The sound of gunfire a few blocks away alerted all the people in the bank, and a couple people left running.  
 _No more cops, good._ I thought.

And so continued the heist as planned.

Everything went smoothly until one bastard, one greedy bastard, felt he didn't want to die and ran off before I finished taking all of my money.

"Fuck."

I took two of the three bags and ran out the back door as planned. I ran off into the distance, looking for a place to hide, when I heard police sirens. I was struggling to run fast due to the two bags of money on my back. With no other option, I turned into a back street, hiding behind a dumpster. I could hear the police continuing the chase, running across the alley.

I stayed there for a couple more minutes until the coast was clear. Right when I was about to leave, I heard footsteps. They sounded weird, not usual. They echoed in the alley, slowly coming towards me. When they stopped.

"Come on out, Kid. I know you're there, I saw you." A female voice said, it was soft and nice.

I was scared, my mind didn't work properly while I was stressed.

"I'll count to three. One… Two….. Th-"

I walked out of my hiding spot and took a look at the woman.

She was in her late 20s, early 30s. She had a one-piece dress that was red with some golden patterns on it. The odd sound of the footsteps was now made clear when I looked down and saw that she had what looked like glass high-heels.

 _Is she comfortable in those?  
_  
"That was an impressive trick you pulled there. What's your name?" She asked

"E- Eme" I gulped. I had fear inside me, I could not finish the sentence.

I tried again and this time, it worked. "E- Emerald." I finally said.

"I could use someone like you." She said, smirking.

"Wh- What do you mean?" I asked. My body started trembling with fear, her presence on it's own terrifies me.

"I need someone with your skills. I can provide a safe place, and food in return." She said again.

"What's the catch?" I asked. I knew there was something fishy going on.

She smiled, "If you wanted to leave you'd already have done it. I've seen what you are capable of, so don't try to fool me. It won't work."

"So, what is stopping me from leaving?" I asked her with a calm voice, confident I am going to win this argument.

She didn't talk; all she did was pull out her scroll, type something into it, and put it on speaker.

' _A bank robbery in downtown Vale occurred today. The suspect is a girl with green hair and red eyes. She was last seen carrying two black sport bags full of money, and her clothes were ragged and torn. We are yet to identify the suspect, if you have any information please contact your local police department.'_

She closed her scroll and put it in her pocket again. "I don't think you have much of a choice here, Emerald." She said with a smirk, one which widened into a full smile.

 _Fucked! I'm fucked! I can't get out of this one…. Or can I?_

I concentrated and closed my eyes, focusing hard, I started walking. She continued to talk as if I was not moving.

Suddenly her smile disappeared, She moved back few steps, the sound of her heels echoing in the alley. She grabbed me by my neck. _What?! How did she know?! I didn't do anything suspicious!_

"Hmhm." She laughed with her mouth closed, "I've got a few tricks of my own. As I said, I am no fool." She dropped me onto the ground, "You have thirty seconds to decide where you want to spend the rest of your life."

 _FUCK!_ My thoughts screamed. _This the end. I can't go to prison, I'm too young! I can't accept her offer either. I have absolutely no idea who she is, or what she can do._  
I had to think fast, "Uhh…" _I don't want to rot in jail._

"Ummm….. Fine." I said at last.

I could not think of any good reason not to go with her. She's a criminal? So what? So am I. She's killed people? She's not the only one who's had to kill.

And strangely enough, I had this feeling. Beneath all the fear, I had... trust in her.  
My mind was astonished by the idea of trusting such a powerful woman.

"Good." She said with a victorious smirk appearing on her face.

"Come with me." She said as she wrapped her hand around my waist and grabbed me.  
I let her take me, not that I had any other choice, and wrapped my hands around her neck to secure myself against her. _Is she going to carry me like this all the way to wherever she wants to take me?_ A thought came into my mind when a sudden movement cut my train of thought short.

She jumped. No, she leapt. It felt almost like she was able to fly.

We started falling, and less than a second later, we had landed on the roof of the building that surrounded the alley. _What?! She can jump more than 20 meters in the air? How is that even possible? Is she a huntress? No, she can't be. She has this dark feeling to her. I can't put my finger on it, but she's definitely not a huntress._

After quite a few minutes of hopping on top of buildings, we got to her "safe place." It was an abandoned flat in Old Vale, it was quite large. It had a big living room with a couple of couches, a kitchen with a dining table, and a corridor with 5 doors. The floor had a light gray carpet on it, it had the feeling of fur when it touched my skin.

Without a minute to waste, she walked me into the corridor and into the second door on the right. It was a simple bedroom with two beds on each side of the room, the walls were colored with a slight blue tint, and there was a small desk in the middle of it. I continued to examine the room when I a movement on the bed caught my eyes. A girl sat up and looked at us.

"M- Mom? Who's this?" She asked confused, her face was still looking sleepy with her eyes half closed and a yawn that she was about to let out.

"This? This is Emerald, she is going to live with us for now." The older woman said as she patted my head from behind. _What did I get myself into?_ crossed my mind.

"Emerald. This is Eisen, my daughter. And before you ask, yes, she is a wolf faunus." The woman said, she acted much softer than how she had in the alley.

"H- Hello." I said with a small awkward smile and a little wave.

"Hi." She replied to me. She was overwhelmed by me, but I wasn't sure why. _Is it the new scents? Or a new look?_ Thoughts were filling my mind. I was afraid that she won't accept me. I didn't know why I had this fear in me, but I knew it was there, and it was growing.

"You can stay here." She said and pointed at the second bed in the room. She was being much warmer towards me, _it feels almost like she was my…mother,_ I thought, _but I'm not sure if I can trust her. I have the feeling that I need to, but can I?_ I continued my thought.

With that thought in my head, a feeling of anger filled me. I was getting furious about what had happened, and started thinking of what would've happened if they weren't dead. If _my_ parents weren't dead.

"Wh-" The older lady started, but did not finish due to me throwing my revolvers down on the ground and muttering.

"I… I- I am sorry…. This… all of this is new for me…." I said. After a deep breath, and with a sigh, I continued "I've been on the streets. Alone for a couple of years now. And now, this feeling- someone actually caring about you- and getting a normal place to sleep…. It made me think about why people don't do anything to help those in need. It infuriated me. I was about to hit the wall when I heard a soft voice speaking.

"Well, it won't be as difficult anymore." The older woman said. "You can stay here, I'll help you out." It calmed me down, I wasn't sure why. Something in her voice was relaxing and calming.

"Thank you," I said again, "can I ask you a question?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Yes, of course, Emerald." She said with a small smile widening on her face, it wasn't the sinful smile that she had earlier in the alley. No, it was a cheerful one. She's happy that I was getting more opened up. It softened her a bit.

"Wha- What should I call you?" I asked her with a hint of concern in my voice.

It seemed like the question had caught her off guard. "What do you mean by that?" she said with confusion.

"We didn't actually introduce to each other, and I don't know your name, or what to call you." I said looking down at the ground, trying not to make eye contact.

"I am Cinder, Cinder Fall. But please just call me Cinder."

"Nice to meet you, Cinder." I said while working my arm towards her, allowing myself to slightly trust her.

"Nice to meet you, Emerald. And thanks for clearing this up." She said this and patted me on the head, going out of the room, and walking into the corridor.

"So… What is it like to live in the streets?" The girl asked me. At first I wanted to tell to piss off, but when I looked at her, I saw something. It was something that I had lost long ago. Curiosity. She was being curious about something that she had never experienced.

 _Argh, She's nosy, but it's actually nice to have someone ask about you, and she probably isn't trying to be rude._ I started thinking, not realizing that I was staring.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh, no no no. It's okay, I'm just not used having to company. I was alone for the last five years. It is still hard for me to have a conversation."

"Oh," she said, lowering her face with shame. She clearly didn't try to be rude, just curious.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked me.

"Sure... " I said a bit insecure.

"Does this make us friends?"

* * *

 **A/n: Boy oh boy this chapter was a pain to write. But I had to, for the sake of the story.  
** **So this was kind of a filler chapter, but it was necessary. I need it for the next few chapters. And Oh boy shit's about to go down.**

 **If you liked the story please - Favorite - follow - review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n's:**

 **So... Yeah, I'm sorry.**

 **I know It's been almost half a year since I last updated, but tbh Idk if I could've really done something. Life hit me like a fucking train.**

 **I had school finals, I was dealing with depression (Not anymore) and those put my will to right in the trash can.**

 **It really fucked me and I was pissed since I couldn't provide you guys with the chapters you wanted. Even though you guys supported me with positive feedback.**

 **I'm really am, Really** ** _REALLY,_** **Sorry.**

 **And now few words of thanks. I want to give a shout out to MetalDragon868 who helped me with the chapter and the story as a whole. (The guy is an awesome writer, check his story Madness of Death).**

 **And a shout out to MineSniper, who beta read this chapter and fixed all of my grammar mistake. (English isn't my native tongue... )**

 **And now let's jump into the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: A Night Full Of Stars**

Cinder PoV

"Eisen! Emerald! Dinner is ready!" I called the two girls from the training room.

The girls were training everyday for almost a year now, they sparred and tag teamed with and against each other. The sound of swords clashing against each other was music to my ears. It was sad to stop it, but they have to eat.

"Coming!" Eisen called back and lowered her sword. Bowing before her opponent.

"What's for dinner?" She asked with a hint of excitement in her voice, she had clearly been craving food after a day full of training.

"Nothing too fancy, rice, pork, and a salad." I replied to her.

"Good, I am starving." She said as a drop of sweat slid down her red-hot cheeks.

Eisen was tired and sweaty from training, her shoulder length hair was combed into a ponytail, red and she wore black sport shorts with a grey tank top.

"Not before you shower" I said to her, hearing a groan of complaint in response.

"Rrr, fine." She agreed.

 _How the time seemed to fly, from our carefree lives…_ I thought. The girls have been growing fast. Growing taller, wiser, and more gorgeous.

Eisen had decided to trim her hair to shoulder length. It fits her more than I thought it would. She had grown much taller, and her face have become much more beautiful.

Her face was getting longer and more feminine.

By the time we sat at the table all three of us were enjoying our food, when we heard a knock on the door.

 _Hhmm that's strange, no one ever knocks on the door. Those who are allowed to be here can come in, but no one ever knocks. Something is fishy._ I thought.

By the looks of it Eisen and Emerald, they realized it too.

"Wait here" I said and went sneaking towards the door. Usually there are guards that stand outside so no one should be able to come near the building. "Something's up" I said while carefully looking through the door eyehole.

"Quickly, go to my room and go in the closet, you'll find a door inside. Use it to escape." I whispered to the girls, "Those people didn't come to chat over a cup of tea." With a nod both girls went into the room, locking it behind them.

I knew who these people were, They were assassins sent to kill me.

My whole life I've been chased by the people who sent those assassins. They were the ones that killed my parents, and I wasn't about to give up so easily.

I approached the black, wood door, and turned the handle. Opening the door slowly.

"May I Help you gentlemen?" I asked with a soft voice and a smile.

There were three people there, a slightly skinny person, a large bear-like male and a long haired teenager, I guessed it was a female by the face and a bumps in her shirt.

"Umm, I'd guess that asking for a cup of sugar would be a bit cliche, right?" The large male figure said.

They looked at each other and noded. _They are up to no good. I need to do something, now!_ "So if that's it, I guess I'll go back to my business." I said, trying to close the door.

"Not so fast…" The skinny guy said, blocking the door with his leg. When the door hit his leg, a metallic noise echoed through the room. It was a prosthetic.

"You see, people have paid us a _lot_ of money to get rid of you. They're counting on us, and we have absolutely no intention of letting them down." The skinny guy continued opening the door with his arm.

I stepped back few paces to get to a safe distance. _They haven't attacked yet, so they might be informed about me. That's not going to stop me from killing them though._ I thought. I was determined to keep Eisen and Emerald safe.

"In that case, I will have to eliminate you." I said with a smirk.

"Hah. You can try!" The large male laughed.

"Ohh. With pleasure" I replied. I closed my eyes and started concentrating. I could feel the fire build up around me, the warmth of the flames that reached my body.

I opened my eyes and sent the fire at the assassins.

They dodged it with ease, but that was to be expected. The flame travels very slowly in the air, and with enough training they can even dodge a bullet. As they avoided the ball, it hit the wall behind where they were standing and exploded, setting some of the apartment on fire.

 _Damn it, this'll be hard._ I thought, but I didn't give up. After all, I still had few tricks up my sleeve.

The skinny guy now drew his sword out and prepared to attack. Mocking him, I stood idly by as I waited for him to finish his preparations.

As he dashed forward to attack my "wide open front", I summoned my twin blades. Red and orange particles started swarming into my hands, slowly they formed a sword-like shape, and not long after, the blade materialized just as he was about to hit me.

"Wha- How?" The skinny guy stood in shock as he stared at the blades that had appeared from thin air. His eyes were wide open and he froze in place. He had no idea what had happened and what to do now.

The look on his face made me laugh excitedly. _I better finish him now._

With a snap of my fingers, the skinny guy was set on fire. The fire was bright blue, and consumed him incredibly quickly. Not even a minute later, the room was filled with the smell of burned flesh, and the guy was now just a corpse on the floor.

"Fuck!" The other man cursed as he grabbed his head in his hands. He was clearly upset at the fact that his friend was burned alive.

 _Good._ I thought with a smirk.

The other man who had bigger body than the others clearly saw the smirk on my face, and as a result, was infuriated even more.

"What are you laughing at you fucking bitch!?" The big guy screamed and rushed towards me. "You'll regret that!" He yelled as he now attacked me.

A simple step to the right, and a foot hanging just where I was just standing, was enough to bring him down. Yet again, a snap of fingers finished the job.

 _Two down, one to go._ I thought and readied myself to the last "battle". But I just couldn't find the last person from their group. That teenager.

 _Fuck. I don't know where she is. That's not good._ I thought, but then I had an idea how to find her. A few moments later, I felt a change in the atmosphere in the house. Even though the house was getting filled with thick, black smoke, I could see the air colour change. Suddenly, the air was getting purple shade to it, and I knew it meant no good.

 _Crap! That's not good. I'm trapped here. I've got one more trick up my sleeve but I doubt it'll work. I hope Eisen and Emerald are okay…._

The purple shade in the air was getting thicker and thicker, slowly closing in on me. I didn't have much of a choice but to try and do something to get out of there.

I closed my eyes and started chanting. "Gods of remnant…" _This is my last hope_ "...Hear my prayer and grant me your powers…"

The teenage girl that was hiding behind the thick wall of purple air, heard the chant and backed away. She ran towards the entrance but it was blocked off with fire. Looking around for a solution, the girl decided to cover herself with the smoke.

She drew all the purple coloured smoke from all around the house and covered herself with it as a kind of shield to protect her from what was going to happen.

"For I, Cinder Fall, shall eradicate all those who oppose me. As I, carrier of the god of fire, shall bring punishment upon thee…"

The purple smoke was now concentrated enough to darken the colour and it's density. The colour changed from bright purple to black.

"Go, spirit of the Fire God Odqhan, Eliminate the intruder!"

The ground was shaking as fire started around my feet in a perfect circle. The fire was getting higher and higher, building up a wall around me and slowly the fire wall started spinning, sucking the air from the room, and with it the black smoke that's covering the teenaged girl.

As the fire tornado sucked more air it grew, making it harder and harder to control.

Although I had experience and practice with it, I still was able to barely hold it under my control.

 _I.. I can't hold it for much longer…. I'm… sorry… Eisen…._

I thought as everything went back and I lost control over the now raging tornado.

Eisen PoV.

"Quickly, go to my room and go in the closet, you'll find a door inside. Use it to escape." Mom said as the knocking on the door started again.

"Come with me, I know where to go." I said looking towards Emerald who was confused at what was currently happening.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her with me to mom's room. We jumped into the closet and opened the secret door behind some clothes. Behind the door was a tunnel that had been dug into the mountain as an escape route.

As Emerald and I crawled inside the tunnel on our way out, I've sensed that something was wrong. I stopped and thought. _What should I do? I can't let mom get hurt but I also can't leave Emerald alone again. What do I do?_

"Arghh! Emerald wait for me near the exit, I'll be right there." I said to Emerald who was in front of me.

"What are you going to do? Go back? You'll die! You heard the explosions. What do you think you can do?" Emerald screamed at me. Her voice was cracking and she was sobbing.

A few tear drops fell from her face.

"I'm going to save mom. I can't let them harm her. Or you." I said as I crawled back into the apartment. Emerald froze in place. clearly from the shock of my statement, and stared into the distance.

 _I'm coming mom. I won't let you leave just yet._

I opened the closet door just to be overwhelmed by the scent of burned meat.

It was human flesh. The thought of burned flesh made my lunch go up my throat. I could barely hold it it.

I got out of the tunnel and reached for the room's door. I felt some strange heat coming from the other side of the door but I couldn't figure out what it was. As I opened the door I saw the house on fire with 4 bodies lying on the ground with 2 of them still breathing.

I came closer to the first body and saw that it was the teenager from before, and as I look at her now she had sustained serious injuries.

I left her and walked to the other body. As I got closer I recognized the hair falling on the ground from the body, it was mom.

I ran towards her and looked around for injuries but I failed to find any. But if she doesn't have any external injuries, that must mean that she has internal injuries or else she wouldn't have collapsed.

"I'll make you pay for that." I said.

I felt my mind going blank. My emotions taking over. I felt the rage and hatred build up inside, I felt the bloodlust rising.

And all was directed towards that teenaged girl.

I looked at the girl who is now sitting, closed my eyes and screamed at her. "How dare you harm my mother!"

Suddenly I heard a loud squish sound, as if a bug was flattened by a shoe.

I slowly opened my eyes only to find that the girl that was sitting across the room was now nothing more than a paste of blood and bones.

The room was now much cooler than before and the fire that had been consuming the apartment are not gone.

At the sight of the remains of the girl I couldn't stop self and released my launch on the floor.

I spun towards mother once more and picked up her hand. Tears filling my eyes as I look at her. "I love you mom" I whispered in her ear. Releasing her hand, I hugged her tightly as the tears started running down her face.

A few minutes later there were footsteps outside. Alarmed by the events that had just occurred, I went into cover. Seconds later, a figure walked inside. The man suddenly stopped and looked at the apartment.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked.

 _That voice…. Is…. Where have I heard it before?_ I wondered.

I tried to get a better look at the man from the cover I was currently hiding in, but I had no luck as the man turned away from me.

As he was examining the apartment, I waited patiently for an opportunity to strike.

Not too long after, it came. He walked past the sofa that I was hiding behind.

Wasting no time I jumped on the man's back and positioned my hands so I could choke him.

With a little force, however, the man was able to grab me and throw me off his back. As I tried to regain my awareness, I looked at the man who was now charging at me.

"A- Adam?!" I yelled.

"E- Eisen?!" The man asked, confused,

"What happened here?" Adam now asked me. He was clearly worried, as his tone had hint of sadness and worry.

"I don't know. All I know that we were attacked by some people and mom is hurt."

He looked at my mother and checked carefully whether she had any physical injuries.

By the looks of it she didn't have any injuries. But why she was lying on the ground barely alive?

"We need to get out of here." I said to redhaired faunus beside me. "There's a secret passage that we can use. But wait, I need to take something first."

I went to my mother's room and pulled out the case from under her bed. These were my weapons Dual katanas named, Sceleratis Umbra. It also contained a set of dust infused throwing knives. I didn't use them yet, since mom had forbidden me to use them until I was capable of handling weapons.

After carefully sheathing the blades into place on either side of my legs and the throwing knives into my black trenchcoat, I was ready to go.

Carefully taking mom with us through the tunnel, we found the exit. As we came out slowly from the tunnel and into the light, we saw an incredible view. We were on top of a cliff that overlooked a huge canyon. In the bottom of the canyon there was a forest of green trees with a serene stream flowing down its length.

The colors of dark blue and green blurred as they merged in the end of the canyon. ith the moon rising, it was a once-in-a-lifetime view.

As Adam and I were stunned from the sudden change in scenery, a thought came into my mind. _Where's Emerald?_ Sadly, she was nowhere to be seen. I tried calling her, but with no success.

"We don't have time for that Eisen. _She's_ running out of time." Adam said. "We might find her in the village." He pointed at the lights that could be seen in the distance.

I couldn't understand why she didn't stay near the exit to wait for me. Because of that I had a worrying thought that didn't help the situation that I was currently in.

As we entered a small inn called "Green Valley" and rented a room, Adam whispered to me.

"We are being watched. Be careful."

"Wha-?" I tried to ask him about what he'd said, but was cut off as the man in front of us showed us to the room that we had rented.

We entered the room and scanned for anything suspicious, although I was sure that it was Adam being paranoid. We confirmed that the room was safe and placed mom's body on the bed.

Then we proceeded to prepare to sleep even though it was already past midnight.

As we laid in each bed sleeping, Adam's words echoed in my head. "We are being watched." I couldn't shake the feeling that it was true. Even though I knew he was just being extra safe, he usually wasn't wrong. And then there was the whole Emerald story that was making me uneasy.

Since I couldn't sleep, I stood up and walked towards the window. I looked outside at the stars, not really doing anything or thinking of anything in particular. Just enjoying the night.

Suddenly I heard people in the tavern, just barely able to understand them with my wolf ears. They said they were looking for some people. When asked what they looked like, the description given was us without a doubt.

"Hey, Adam!" I whispered at the red haired faunus.

Adam opened one eye and started saying something but I cut him off before he could even finish his thought. He was still sleepy.

"You were right. There are people in the tavern asking if we're here right now!" I explained to him.

"Fuck" Adam muttered. He was now fully awake and was getting prepared.

"Get ready, we're leaving."

I didn't hesitate, and started to dress myself.

? PoV (Yang PoV)

I looked up and saw a beautiful blue sky, empty of clouds. Then I looked at the beach I was currently standing on. The sand looked like flecks of gold, shining as the sun rays hit them. The water was coloured bright turquoise as if it were painted on with a brush. I looked around and saw a hammock and decided to lay down and relax for a bit.

I closed my eyes and listened to the nature around me. The sound of the waves crawling up and down the sand as they break and splash. The sound of seagulls squawking in the sky as they went about searching for fish. The sound of the trees moving around as the wind is blew on them. With all of those sounds relaxing me, I fell asleep quickly.

As I woke up from the nap I looked around. Nothing has changed, except that the wind's gotten faster and stronger. The wind was chilling, and felt out of place. I had a feeling something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out what.

I shrugged off that feeling and went to sleep again.

I woke up to the sound of a tree breaking. The wind had gotten much more violent.

The air whistled as trees cracked from its strength. I got off the hammock and decided to go for a walk in the forest.

The forest was much colder than on the beach, the air felt a lot cooler and wetter.

The sun was still shining through the gaps in the leaves, despite the windy storm, creating visible sun rays in the air.

As I walked further into the forest I had the feeling that something had changed.

I didn't know what, but I knew something did.

And soon after I had this feeling, I saw that I was right. Walking through the forest, I had failed to notice that the trees were now stripped of their leaves. The once beautiful, green forest was just tree trunks standing, stripped of their leaves, naked.

The ground had also lost its grass, all that remained was dried dirt.

The wind was even more powerful, and managed to break some trees. The forest's beauty was even further ruined.

Suddenly the wind that whistled and the birds calls that came from the branches ceased. I stopped walking, closed my eyes, and listened.

I didn't hear anything. It was totally quiet,s if I'd gone deaf.

I opened my eyes and continued my walk, butnot even my own footsteps made a sound.

I sped up my pace as the skies suddenly turned black. There was no sun visible, but I could still see everything as if it were in broad daylight. I looked around and didn't see anything else that had changed- still I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in the strange forest.

I decided to try and find my way out of the forest, but I was so turned around I wasn't sure I would even walk in a straight line without getting turned around in this forest. I picked a long branch that had fallen on the ground, and placed it down pointing straight in front of me. I walked until I reached the end of the branch, picked it up, and placed it again with my feet at the bottom of the branch once again. I repeated that process for some time, but I didn't get anywhere.

It was all the same, black forest.

My uneasiness had waned over time,, but I tensed up again as I felt a strong bloodlust directed toward me. I looked in the direction I felt it from, but had no luck in identifying its source.

I didn't see anything. _Anything_. Everything disappeared. The trees, he small, leafless bushes, he ground.

 _Everything_

I started panicking- I was frozen in place, shaking from fear. I felt my heart speeding up,I couldn't do anything but stand there and watch.

I started to shake uncontrollably when I saw them. Two crimson red eyes, glowing in the dark, looking at me with hunger in them. I tried to get away, to walk, to run, to scream, but I couldn't.

I was completely frozen. My voice was gone. I tried to run, but my feet failed me. I couldn't do anything but watch.

Watch as the beast walked closer to me. Drooling as it looked at me- its prey.

I was an easy meal for him.

I trembled as he stopped and howled. More of the black-furred beasts came. More glowing eyes staring at me. I watched as another pair appeared from the darkness,

and another, and another. They kept coming until I was completely surrounded.

I could do nothing but watch as they all pounced on me, the helpless prey.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed waking up from this nightmare, sweating while also waking the whole house.

Loud footsteps echoed outside my room. The door opened and my dad ran inside with fear evident on his face. "Are you okay?!" He feared that something had happened to me.

Again.

"Y- Yeah. It's that dream again." I said to him. I curled into a ball and let my head was rest on my knees, my eyes were wet from tears.

Dad didn't say anything, but instead came to hug me. He sat there with me for some time, simply trying his best to calm me down. "Shhh... It's just a dream. You know I wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to you." he said to me. His arms were making small, circular movements on my lower back. I had a small smile on my face seeing how much he cared about me.

I kissed dad on the cheek and told him I love him, thanking him for helping me. He didn't reply, and answered only by kissed my forehead. He stood up and went to the door, before leaving the room he said goodnight to me one last time.

 _I could use some sleep. I need it…._ I thought while I drifted off to sleep.

Eisen PoV

"Let's go." Adam said, picking up my mother's sleeping body bridal style. I didn't wait and grabbed my bag, putting it on my back.

We left the inn as quickly as possible without attracting too much attention. Adam seemed so skilled at sneaking around, some would say he was practically invisible.

I didn't know much about Adam's past, but I knew that he was part of a faunus group that wants equal rights. Although I've heard in the news that they are called "terrorists", I'm not sure why, he seems so nice.

We left the village and walked on the dirt road. This area wasn't inside the walls of Vale, so it was dangerous walking without an escort of professional hunters. Fortunately, Adam and I were both capable when it came to fighting, so a few grimm wouldn't slow us down.

We walked for about an hour without any grimm encounters, but then the happy time of walking in silence was over when a pack of beowolves emerged from the forest. A dozen of them stared at us, growling and slowly moving toward us. Adam looked around for a place to put Mom down so he could fight, but I signaled him not to.

"I can handle this, don't worry" I pulled out Sceleratis Umbra and readied myself to battle. I ran towards the first beowolf, catching it off guard as I slashed at his head. The blade passed through the flesh with ease, killing it instantly, leaving behind a plume black smoke.

 _If it was an older wolf, then I wouldn't been able to cut through the bone mask on his face._ I thought to myself while keeping track of my surroundings.

Instincts kicked in as the sound of movement made it into my ears. I quickly turned around and rolled into the direction of the jumping beowolf. Rolling beneath him,I ended up near another beowolf who was completely unprotected, so I took advantage of my position and stabbed it in the abdomen, slicing its stomach open. Thick, black blood and inner body-parts fell down as they slowly disappeared into black mist.

From there I hacked and slashed at all the beowolves with ease, none of them putting up much of a fight.

I sheathed my swords back into their place on each of my sides, and signaled to Adam to come out.

We continued to walk for another hour before we made it to the outer walls of the kingdom of Vale. They were made out of steel, and were patrolled heavily- luckily Adam knew what to do.

He told me to wait while he went to talk with the guard. I didn't know what he told him, but they let us through.

"What now, Adam? What are we going to do?" I asked the Red haired bull.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." he said, looking at me with a smirk on his face.

 **A/n's: I hope you liked chapter 3.**

 **Now, I wanted to invite you guys to a discord server that few writers from this site have. It's called The Red Rant.**

 **It's basically a server for people to join and talk. There are many channels so you can talk about everything you want.**

 **This is the invite - /UGQ5PYW - If you can't copy it ask me in a PM or enter it manually.**

 **If you don't know where to put this invite-**

 **on the right side of the app/site there is a plus sign inside a circle, click on it, and should give you two options.**

 **A) To open a server**

 **B) To join a server.**

 **Click on the second option, To join a server, and enter the link here.**

 **Also, I wanted to tell you that I'm** **Already** **working on chapter 4. So there shouldn't be much of a delay this time.**

 **I'll try to put as much time as I can into writing but I can't promise anything. I have a very busy schedule, there for I won't have a lot of time to write.**

 **But rest assured, I will write, for you, for me, and everyone who likes and want to read my story(ies).**

 **As always, Review - anything, flame me or praise me. Favorite - only of you like the story, and lastly Follow - For future updates. (THEY WILL COME!)**

 **Hope you have a good day/night, Cya!.**


	4. Chapter 4

So... Yeah.  
This is not a chapter but an announcement for this story.  
I won't delay it. I'm saying it.

I'm putting this story on a hiatus.

And many of you might have thought that I already did it, but no till now I didn't find the time to write as I'm busy, I've always thought about the story and how to progress with it, I thought about the readers that enjoyed it and want another chapter.  
But now I'm putting it on a hiatus. That means that I will make other fan-fiction and other stories but won't update this.

And as for why?  
I don't feel like doing it anymore. RWBY doesn't feel as exciting as it was for me when I only started writing this story.  
Don't get me wrong, RWBY is great, and I enjoy it. But I just don't feel like actually writing anything about it. That means leaving a half done chapter in the wait.  
Basically RWBY doesn't give me the feeling I need for writing, it doesn't excite me as it use to. It's a lot more dull to the point it's almost a bother.

And so I'm taking a break. I don't really know when I will be back with another chapter for this. I need time to regain my "feelings" for this, so I could create something that isn't a bother. Something that I can be proud of.

I'm sorry. I really am sorry.  
I hope you'll understand me.  
So... I guess I'll see you sometime again.


End file.
